1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tubs for bathing animals.
More specifically, this invention relates to elevating tubs for bathing animals wherein the elevation of the tub above a floor can be adjusted to accommodate for the range of sizes of animals to be bathed and the height of the service provider.
Still more specifically, this invention relates to elevating tubs as described above wherein the elevating mechanisms for raising and lowering the tub are enclosed in telescoping enclosures.
2. History of the Invention
Tubs for washing dogs and other pets built into cabinets and other fixed structures have long been known in the art. The vessels are typically a shallow stainless steel pan or tub mounted in a fixed cabinet and having an array of showers or sprays, dispensers, shields, curtains, tethers, restraints, pads, inserts, and the like. These tubs for washing pets are not ergonomically ideal. Their use requires the lifting and lowering of a sometimes reluctant pet to and from the vessel. Adjustable height pet grooming platforms are known in the art. The inventor's company, Ultra Lift® of Manawa Wis. produces adjustable height pet grooming tables.
The art has not heretofore provided a commercially successful adjustable height animal bathing vessel due in part to the many problems associated with providing the desired utilities to such a vessel and the weight and other stability problems associated therewith.
One aspect of the problem is that prior art stainless steel animal bathing tubs are heavy and when filled with water and a large animal, the center of mass of the tub, water, animal and apparatus combination becomes undesirably high, presenting a tipping hazard.
The provision of utilities such as water, electricity, drainage and the like to an adjustable height pet bathing tub also presents problems associated with both weight and the need to attach to flexible carriers of utilities.
It is an object of this invention to provide an adjustable height animal bathing tub which is light in weight and has a low center of gravity.
It is further an object of this invention to provide the tub as described above that is movable and can be accessible from all directions.
Other objects will be made obvious by the following specifications, drawings and claims.